


Time To Get a Move On

by Analdestroyer696969



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan/Reader - Freeform, Charles Smith - Freeform, I'm not sure of the stuff yet bc its a wip lmao rip, RDR2, Reader Insert, Sorry guys, Spoilers, arthur morgan - Freeform, but also not rdr2 ending because FUCK that ending!, charles smith/reader - Freeform, charles/arthur/reader, family? is that the word? or maybe a future thing who knows!, i think theyre just gonna all be really good buddies, is arthur gonna be alive? hopefully!, its eventual charles, rdr2 ending?, real good friends, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform, this is daisy's ending bitch!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analdestroyer696969/pseuds/Analdestroyer696969
Summary: The gang is falling apart and your cousin says you can stay with him. You might bring a few friends with you.





	Time To Get a Move On

**Author's Note:**

> thats a crap bio amiright anyway it's a WIP and I think I know how I want to continue this, but it may change. Sorry the tags are all over the place!

You were sat at the train station in Annesberg, the wooden planks that made up the seat biting into your butt cheeks a bit. Your elbow was leaning against the arm rest you were next to, propping your head up. Your eyes were heavy from crying, and you had a throbbing headache that stayed towards the front of your skull. You had been secretly saving your money up since Blackwater, had planned on giving a chunk of it to Dutch for the gang as a.. parting gift? Your eyebrows knitted together as you thought of your old plan, a frown dragging your mouth down further. You had hoped to give Dutch a bit, hoping he would let you leave peacefully, and you could hop on a train and stay with your cousin and his family out west. You had been writing him, and he said you could. He had plenty of land that “you could even build a house on the other end if you want to! Have your own section of it, Y/N.” It was that part that he had promised that kept you hopeful. 

Since the gang had moved to Beaver Hallow, you reread the letter over and over until you finally sent one back, making up your mind once and for all. Short and sweet, almost a note. I’m coming. I’ll be there as soon as I can. It seemed like the perfect time, yet also the worst. Dutch was slowly getting worse, everyone else was leaving when they could. Arthur and Charles were off trying to make things better for others. Through all of this, you had managed to save up enough for train tickets for you and your horse to be shipped out to the town close to your cousin’s land. 

“Y/N?” The sound of someone saying your name brought you out of your thoughts. 

Your head snapped over, your eyes widening before you stood up quickly. “Arthur? Oh my God, you look-” You hadn’t seem him for a good few weeks, not properly. He hadn’t been in camp all that much. Now, the skin around his eyes were dark and there was dry blood crusted at the corner of his mouth. He was severely underweight, his eyes were bloodshot to Hell. He looked like a shell of the man he was a few months ago. 

He shook his head, cutting you off. “I know.” He grumbled, a wheezing cough erupting from deep within his chest. 

You felt your eyes burning with tears again. “You’re sick.” You all but whined, taking a few steps towards him, your hand reaching towards him. 

He took a step back, shaking his head as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat, the fabric now spotted red. “And you’re leaving.” He hesitated a moment, looking at you and your suitcase. His eyes looked past you, watching the train station worker lead your horse towards a livestock car. “Good. I don’t want you caught up in… in all of this.” 

“Arthur-”

“Don’t. Bad things are going to happen, Y/N.” Arthur tried to suppress a cough, though it didn’t work well. “Got-gotta jump ship before you go down with it.” 

You hesitated a moment before you dug into your satchel, pulling out your journal and a pen. You opened it, scribbling down an address and a note before ripping it out. You folded it and shoved it into Arthur’s hand. “Find me when this is all done. You and..whoever needs it.”

“Y/N-”

You cut Arthur off, “No, Arthur. I mean it. Please. I care about you. I care about everyone else.” You paused, chewing your lip as you put your things back in your satchel. “Well, mostly everyone-” This caused the man in front of you to huff a small laugh. You continued, looking up at his blue eyes, “Please. I want to see you here. Alive.”

Arthur sighed, not expecting to ever fulfill the promise as he shoved the paper in his jean pocket. “Okay, darlin’.” You smiled at the name, a soft sob escaping you before you hugged Arthur against his protests. 

You pulled away when the train’s horn rang throughout the station, hurrying to pick up your suitcase. You looked back at Arthur one last time, the man giving you a nod. You sniffled, rolling your shoulders back before you boarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how was that? I'd really appreciate feedback on this fic. I'll probably just continue it anyway because I've been thinking about it for a while but I feel iffy about it. Sorry the first chapter was so short. I was going to make it a oneshot but I decided to cut it short so I could do chapters.   
I'll try to keep my AO3 updated, but you can always find me over on my tumblr at daisydeacks


End file.
